In The Room of Requirement
by Willow Elm
Summary: Harry and Ginny are still at Hogwarts, and they get together for a romantic meeting in the middle of the night...but Argus Filch makes sure it doesn't all go to plan. Romantic short story, definitely 18 plus. Please review! I'd love to know what you think :D and any constructive criticism is welcome!


In The Room of Requirement

"Shhhhh," Harry, whispered; gently brushing Ginny's hair away from her face.

It was four o'clock on a frosty December morning, and they were hiding in the Charms classroom on the fifth floor.

"Do you think he saw us?" Ginny breathed fervently, her face barely an inch from Harry's.

"I don't know," he replied in a hushed voice.

Harry and Ginny had left Gryffindor tower early in the morning, hoping for a chance to have a romantic rendezvous, but they had run into trouble almost immediately. Barely out of the portrait hole, they heard the unmistakeable wheezy voice of the caretaker, Argus Filch.

"Come along my sweet, let's punish some trouble makers." There was nothing they could do but run, they heard his voice too late and Filch saw them sneaking down the seventh floor corridor. They ran and they ran, Filch limping along behind them, until they burst through a tapestry on the fifth floor and dashed into the classroom ahead before Filch could see.

And so they were hiding; biding their time until the coast was clear.

Ginny leaned forward and gently kissed Harry on the lips, running her fingers through his hair at the same time. Harry reciprocated and soon they were carried away, their tongues dashing in and out of each other's mouths.

Harry reached down and took hold of Ginny's robes; he lifted them up so that he could slide his hand inside. Ginny could feel her beloved boyfriend run his fingers up her thigh and across her hip until he reached the lace of her lingerie. He fiddled with the small bow at the front and pulled it forwards to allow his fingers to explore inside. He turned his hand to face palm upwards and began to stroke all that he could find.

Ginny shuddered with excitement and delight, and it took all of her willpower for her to say "no, not here." She took Harry's hand and led him quietly out of the room, hoping Filch had gone back to bed.

Slowly, they tiptoed hand in hand along the corridor, through a secret, stone passageway behind a tapestry of frogs playing poker, and up a flight of stairs.

Only when Ginny had led him all the way to the seventh floor corridor did Harry have an inkling of where she was taking him. Just as he had expected, she stopped outside a blank stretch of wall and walked back and forth in front of it three times. On the third try, a large, ornate, wooden door appeared….the door to the Room of Requirement.

Immediately, Harry glanced at Ginny and noticed that familiar twinkle in her eye, the most meaningful look she ever gave him. Ginny grasped Harry's hand and led him through the elaborate doorway. Inside, the room was stunning, lavishly decorated with red velvet drapes and rose petals, which lay scattered on the charmingly carved mahogany bed. The stone floor at the bottom of the bed was lovingly covered by a soft, striking red rug, upon which could be found a large trunk to match the bedstead. Outside the stained glass windows, delightful snowflakes could be seen tumbling towards the ground gracefully.

But Harry and Ginny saw none of this, for they were too enraptured by each other to notice anything else. Thus far neglecting the magnificent bed, Harry was lovingly holding Ginny against him, with her legs wrapped around his waist, her robes up around hers. They were kissing, softly and slowly to start, but with escalating intensity as they yearned for each other. Ginny was running her feminine fingers through Harry's jet black hair, so lost in the moment that she instinctually began rhythmically stroking herself against Harry's abdomen. Harry, so aroused by this that he opened his emerald eyes, and held her tighter to him still as he began to carry her towards the now exceedingly inviting bed.

Harry gently placed Ginny on the mattress, barely taking a break from kissing as he did. She spread her legs wide so that Harry could lie between them as they romantically roused one another, his body pressed against Ginny's black lace lingerie. Ginny pulled Harry's robe up to match hers, and grasped his buttocks so she could encourage him to rub against her, which he did so obligingly.

Harry was feeling increasingly stimulated, so with one hand reached up to cup one of Ginny's ample breasts through her clothes, at which point she groaned longingly into his mouth. Ginny began to pull Harry's robes right over his head, at which point he had the opportunity to feast his eyes upon the girl he loved so dearly.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," she replied, "now take my clothes off." Not needing to be told twice, Harry pulled her robes away from her so that they both lay on the bed with just their underwear on, a prominent bulge visible inside Harry's briefs.  
"Is this what I do to you?" Ginny asked.  
"Whenever I think about us," Harry replied hungrily.  
"I want you, Harry."  
"Want me?"  
"I want you to have sex with me, to take my innocence, you're the only one I want."  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked tentatively, hardly believing he was hearing what he had longed to hear for months now.  
"More than I thought possible," she replied with undeniable certainty.

Without even a pause for thought, Ginny reached out to Harry's hips and pulled his underwear down, tossing it to one side. She sat up as Harry unclasped her bra, and reached down to produce a fist around his ever expanding erection. Harry groaned in ecstasy as he removed Ginny's briefs, noticing as he did that he was not the only highly aroused person in the room.

"I've never seen you this wet before," Harry pointed out, recalling a few of the oral sex experiences they'd had.

"I told you I wanted you," she said sensually, but her attention was partially distracted as she noticed at that moment that the trunk at the foot of the bed was open. She peered in and noticed toy upon toy, reaching her hand out to a small bullet shaped machine which instantly began vibrating strongly at her touch. Harry removed the toy from her hand and laid Ginny down on the pillows, with her legs parted once more. Taking control, he pressed it against her groin, and held it there, almost instantly she began to breathe more heavily, more excitedly.

It didn't take long before Harry saw Ginny was reaching a climax, and withdrew the little bullet from contact with her. Ginny breathed out a little disappointedly, but this disappointment didn't last long, as Harry quickly pressed his mouth to the now deprived area. Amid fresh groans and squeals from Ginny, Harry flicked his tongue up and down and around in circles, while plunging two of his fingers into his girlfriend. She writhed beneath him, rocking her hips and holding onto his hair for dear life. Ginny could feel something brewing inside her, tingling from her head to her toes; she wanted more, she needed more to satisfy the sexual desire Harry had created. She pressed his head into her harder, ground against his fingers, and panted uncontrollably until it began. She could feel the shockwaves throughout her body, the tension and release in her pelvis and the guttural noises she was producing in her throat. She could only use one word to describe this. Bliss.

Seconds, minutes, days, rolled by, but nobody was counting time. Ginny certainly didn't care, and Harry was content to simply lie upon the bed next to his beloved, and watch her orgasm flow away, while gently stroking himself.  
Ginny's eyes gently opened; she turned over and looked at Harry, unable to contain a smile.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you, too," Harry replied, gently running his fingers up her back and kissing her flaming red hair.

Ginny saw he was pleasuring himself, and decided to take matters into her own hands. She reached down, pushed his hand away, and clasped his erection in her fist. Ginny moved her hand up and down, slowly at first but gathering speed, while Harry lay still with his eyes closed, savouring the moment. The next thing he felt was moisture spreading over his erection, and pressure building, while the up and down motion continued, he parted his eyelids slightly and looked down to see his redheaded girlfriend practicing oral sex on him. She was moving her head up and down, licking, and sucking all at the same time; the sight alone was nearly enough to send Harry over the edge. Instead, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations she was so lovingly providing for him.

Some time elapsed, and Harry could feel he was close to an orgasm.  
"I'm getting close," he warned Ginny, and she pulled her head away quickly. Harry couldn't hide his disappointment very well, but he didn't have to worry for long because before he knew it things were picking up again.  
"Do you have a condom?" she asked Harry, and one magically appeared on an ornate wooden table next to the bed.  
He put it on, impressing himself with the ease at which this occurred on his first time trying. Ginny lay on the bed next to Harry, and motioned for him to get up. He stood over her as she vulnerably spread her legs apart into an inviting position.  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked, double checking he was understanding correctly. After all, he didn't want to hurt his nearest and dearest.  
"Yes, please, now's the time, I know it," she replied softly, but with a hint of fervour to her voice.

Harry moved towards her, held his erection and stroked it up and down Ginny's vulva for a moment. She shuddered with delight. Once it lodged into her opening Harry very gently pushed forwards into Ginny. When he was halfway in he could feel her walls tightly press against him, trembling a little. He leant forwards and placed his hands on the bed either side of Ginny. He pushed forwards some more. There was a little resistance but he knew they were well lubricated, and could see from Ginny's gentle smile they she was not in pain. He pushed as far in as he dare and pulled out again slowly, and back in, and back out. He did this slowly a few times and glanced down at the junction between the two of them. No blood. No sign of damage. So he continued with a little more vigour. Ginny seemed to appreciate this as she allowed a little moan to escape her lips.

Ginny reached forwards and placed her hands on Harry's hips, encouraging the motion to continue and quicken, while Harry lifted up his right hand and placed it on one of Ginny's beautiful breasts, kneading her flesh in a circular motion. She could feel herself nearing a climax, tension was building in her legs, and she was tightening the muscle in her lower back, while pushing down with her pelvic muscles. Harry could feel these changes and, as he had been holding back a release since this began, was all too eager for Ginny to reach the edge.

In time, she did. As pleasure rolled over her, she bucked her hips and pulled Harry tighter into her, groaning and whimpering. This was enough for Harry to release a powerful amount of hot fluid into the condom.

Once they were both finished Ginny held him inside her with her legs around his waist for a few moments longer, and then allowed him to pull out. He bent forward and licked around her hole and inside, savouring the sweet juices. Then, she kissed him passionately, tasting remnants of her own arousal, and secretly looking forward to the next time. Harry removed the condom and tossed it in the bin beside the door which he was sure had not been there when they entered. He then pulled back the covers and climbed inside the bed, naked, with his equally bare lover; and so they slept.


End file.
